


Simon Says

by Tessg333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom!Harry, Domestic, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Games, Humor, Kneeling, M/M, Smut, Sub!Draco, Teasing, Touching, basically just a fun drabble, domestic drarry, draco is bored, drarry drabble, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessg333/pseuds/Tessg333
Summary: Draco's bored and Harry thinks of a new way to remedy that.





	Simon Says

Draco had been reading a new novel on the couch for the past two bloody hours with Harry next to him, grading parchment after parchment for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes he taught at Hogwarts.  
“Harry, I’m bored.” Draco whined as he closed his book. When there was no response he pouted, leaning his shoulder onto Harry and gazing at him with his best puppy dog eyes.  
“Sorry, love, just a few more. Almost done.” Harry didn’t even glance up as he reached over to squeeze Draco’s knee.  
Draco sat back with a humph, and promptly laid his legs on Harry, who peeled his eyes off his work to raise his eyebrows at Draco. Harry sighed.  
“Fine, then. Get up.” When Draco made no effort to move, Harry pushed the legs off of his lap, stood up, and held his hand out. “Come on, lets play a game if you’re so bloody bored.” When Draco’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows, Harry added, “No, not that kind of game! Merlin. Please?” 

Ten minutes later, they were standing in the kitchen as Harry explained the rules of the game to Draco.  
“So, you’re telling me, muggles play this game all the time?” Draco folded his arms.  
“Well, not all the ti-”  
“Who the hell is Simon, anyway? Some muggle god?”  
Harry chuckled. “No, I don’t-"  
"I'll hex him if I lose. I'll find Simon and hex his -"  
"Merlin, Draco, just play the game, would you?”  
“Fine. Seems easy enough.”  
Harry took a few steps back, leaned against the sink, and begun.  
“Simon says… Touch your nose." Slowly, Draco obliged.  
“Well done. Now close your eyes.”  
Draco kept his eyes open.  
“Ah, you’ve got the hang of it! Time to go a bit harder on you, yeah?”  
Five minutes later and Harry was firing off rapid commands. Draco hadn’t slipped up once. Harry decided he needed to step up his game.  
“Simon says look at me.”  
Draco did.  
“Take a step towards me.”  
Draco stayed still. Harry slowly moved closer.  
“Simon says get on your knees.” Draco widened his eyes but said nothing, sinking to his knees. He maintained the eye contact Harry had requested earlier.  
“Mmmm, good.” Harry moved closer and licked his lips. "Simon says undo your trousers and pull them down." So Draco did. He maintained eye contact until his eyes fluttered shut for a moment as the slow pull of fabric on his aching cock was almost too much. But he opened his eyes once again to meet Harry's. At this, Harry's breath hitched and he palmed himself slowly but roughly through his trousers, noticing Draco's eyes followed the movement. Harry spoke softer. “Touch yourself for me, Draco.”  
When Draco didn’t budge, Harry sunk down to his knees to meet Draco, close enough to feel his shallow breathing on his own face. Harry leaned forward to brush his lips against Draco's plump, soft ones. When he pulled away, he whispered, “Please, touch me, Draco”, making Draco moan deeply as he reached out to do just that. The moment his hand brushed the skin under Harry’s shirt, Harry jumped up with a grin and pointed at a very flustered Draco.  
“HAH! I win! I didn’t say Simon says!”  
Draco stared at him. Stunned, he rolled his eyes and slowly smiled. “You did indeed. Congradulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this on my Tumblr account after I thought of the idea. And so I'm posting it here because I want to write more.... and I really like it. I edited it here and added more smutty smut because I personally prefer fics with smut. Be kind to me as I've never written smut before. I've never even posted here before. Also! If you want, follow me on my tumblr! It's drarrry-potter. Also pls comment and kudos and all the nice things!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
